A controversy regarding cocaine effects is whether or not chronic cocaine causes a degeneration of monoaminergic neurons in brain. Currently, there are some papers in the literature suggesting that such a neurotoxic effect occurs but many investigators have failed to replicate these findings. In a detailed study, we were unable to obtain any evidence for a neurochemical neurotoxicity due to repeated cocaine administration. These results support the notion that chronic cocaine does not cause a degeneration of monoamine containing neurons although many other neurotoxic effects may be possible.